Talk:Alden
Navigator? i have to contest referring to Alden as a navigator... he was shown repairing the console, not navigating the ship. it was specified that the ships warp drive was out when he sat there, and all he did was operate on the buttons with a screwdriver. in fact, when the ship got underway again, scotty sat at navigation -- but he hasnt been added to the "navigators template" yet. -- Captain M.K.B. :Sounds to me like we should remove Alden and add Scotty :-) --OuroborosCobra 04:19, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Well, Scotty was just a fill in -- does Uhura count too -- she sat there two or three times. as did Rand.. Spock and Kirk too, probably. Shouldn't the template be reserved for people actually sitting there on regular duty? -- Captain M.K.B. 04:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) ::In my memory, Mitchell replaced Alden at the navigation in the beginning of the episode. - Philoust123 17:32, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, Alden was sitting at the nav console at the beginning of the episode. Mitchell comes in and relieves him and Alden returns to the comm. Apparently, Alden is a relief navigator as well as comm officer. --From Andoria with Love 05:39, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::::But if Mitchell was the helmsman.... --GNDN 04:21, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Science or security? The article currently lists Alden as serving in the sciences division, but isn't it possible that he was actually part of the security division? I mean, think about it: other security officers were seen wearing blue in this episode, and Alden had control over the ship's deflectors (a defensive mechanism). Granted, deflectors could also be a scientific tool (Alden also worked with sensors), but then that would make him a science officer... but Spock was identified as the science officer, soooo... okay, maybe I'm looking too much into this. I'll stop now. --From Andoria with Love 00:09, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I've had similar thoughts about crew assignments from this episode as well as . For example, both Tyler and Mitchell controlled the ship-wide intercom. Kelso, the navigator, also worked performed engineering tasks with such native ability that the Chief Engineer complimented him on his cannibalism of Delta Vega's components. For some reason, though, Scotty later filled in at the helm. Even Chief Garison's job description is murky; he takes the initial transmissions from Talos IV, but his work station contains the console that later would be identified with the library computer. :Since we know that the crew complement totaled 203 souls in 2254, a certain amount of "doubling-up" on assignments seems probable. Further, the ''Enterprise'' is virtually unchanged in 2265, and there is no canon evidence to indicate that the crew strength increased to 400+. Thus, I am comfortable with these officers doing tasks outside of their "departments". (Of course, the fact that these are both pilot episodes where much of the continuity had yet to be created might have had something to with this...:)). --GNDN 00:28, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Helmsmen Box So if this guy was a helmsman why isn't his name in the helmsmen box.--UESPA 04:10, 20 January 2008 (UTC)